1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to aircraft gas turbine engines and, particularly, for such engines having frames that support the rotors in bearings and are used to mount the engines to the aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
A gas turbine engine of the turbofan type generally includes a forward fan and booster compressor, a middle core engine, and an aft low pressure power turbine. The core engine includes a high pressure compressor, a combustor and a high pressure turbine in a serial flow relationship. The high pressure compressor and high pressure turbine of the core engine are interconnected by a high pressure shaft. The high pressure compressor, turbine, and shaft essentially form the high pressure rotor. The high pressure compressor is rotatably driven to compress air entering the core engine to a relatively high pressure. This high pressure air is then mixed with fuel in the combustor and ignited to form a high energy gas stream. The gas stream flows aft and passes through the high pressure turbine, rotatably driving it and the high pressure shaft which, in turn, rotatably drives the compressor.
The gas stream leaving the high pressure turbine is expanded through a second or low pressure turbine. The low pressure turbine rotatably drives the fan and booster compressor via a low pressure shaft, all of which form the low pressure rotor. The low pressure shaft extends through the high pressure rotor. Most of the thrust produced is generated by the fan. Engine frames are used to support and carry the bearings which, in turn, rotatably support the rotors. Conventional turbofan engines have a fan frame, a mid-frame, and an aft turbine frame. Bearing supporting frames are heavy and add weight, length, and cost to the engine.
Large modern commercial turbofan engines have higher operating efficiencies with higher by pass ratio configurations, larger transition ducts between low pressure and high pressure turbines. The frames, especially those located in the engine hot section, are complex and expensive. Other mid-size turbofan engines eliminate one frame by providing HP rotor support through a differential bearing arrangement in which the high pressure rotor rides on the low pressure rotor with an inter-shaft or differential bearing between them. New commercial engine designs are incorporating counter-rotating rotors for improved turbine efficiency. Counter-rotating rotors can have a detrimental impact on high pressure ratio components clearances especially in the hot section which rely on tight clearance control to provide fuel efficiency benefits.
Consequently, a need exists for an alternative bearing support assembly which will avoid the above mentioned drawbacks and reduce, engine, length, weight and cost and tip improve clearance performance.